


Didn't Plan It This Way

by Crystalshard



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalshard/pseuds/Crystalshard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lora leaves Alan, Kevin finds him on his doorstep . . . and finds out that there's a lot he doesn't know about Alan. And quite a bit that he doesn't know about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Plan It This Way

Alan should have been well on his way to being drunk, Kevin thought as he looked down at the man sitting on the low couch with him. In fact, he should have been near to passing out, but he hadn't done much more than stare at the can of beer he was turning idly in his hand. Kevin had managed to finish his own drink and was considering getting another, but Alan was leaning on his shoulder and he didn't really want to move and disturb the other man. 

_Kevin had just sent the last of the arcade employees home, and was about to lock the door when a blurry figure had slumped against the glass with a loud bang. Kevin had opened the door without thinking about who it could be, and had been stunned to find his closest friend standing there, red-eyed and halfway between unhappy and angry._

_"Alan? What are you doing here?"_

_"Lora left me," was all Alan grated out._

_Kevin had never seen Alan like this before; jacket gone, the top two buttons of his shirt undone, clothes rumpled, disheveled and reckless. Lora leaving must really have hit him hard. He knew exactly how that felt. "Oh, man. C'mon in. I think you need something to drink."_

_Alan had stepped inside without a word, shuffling past Kevin and up to the room that Kevin had used more and more frequently since Jordan's death. Kevin shook his head and locked the arcade door before following Alan up the stairs._

"I had it all planned out," Alan murmured in Kevin's ear, as loose and relaxed as if he'd actually drunk the beer in his hand. "We were going to get married, settle down, maybe have a couple of kids." He snorted, his body sliding warmly against Kevin's as he toed off his polished shoes. "I should have known that if we weren't married by now, we never would be." 

Kevin pulled off his own shoes and chucked them carelessly across the room in a show of solidarity. "She's a free spirit, man," he said, not knowing if his words would help but needing to say something anyway. "I don't think anyone could hold her down for long." 

"Oh yes, and that makes me feel _so_ much better," Alan said waspishly, turning his head away. Kevin could hear the choke in his voice, and before he could think about what he was doing, he reached out to gently grip Alan's chin and pull him back around to face him.

Alan's cheeks were wet, tears leaking from under his glasses. Kevin brushed at the moisture with his thumb, then stilled when he heard the hitch in Alan's breath. Slowly, his gaze travelled up from Alan's cheeks to his eyes. Eyes that had gone dark, pupils blown and fixed desperately on Kevin's own. 

Kevin swallowed and pulled Alan forward, tucking Alan's face into his neck and just holding him. It felt good – it felt _right_ – having Alan in his arms as the other man let himself go, crying out the tears that he must have bottled up since Lora had said goodbye. 

"Hey, hey. S'okay," Kevin muttered, not really paying attention to what he was saying. He rubbed soothing circles on Alan's back as his shoulder grew steadily damper. Alan was so warm, radiating heat like a furnace, and Kevin didn't want to let go. "S'alright, man. I know. I understand." 

"Yeah?" Alan shifted slightly, and then his mouth was on Kevin's neck. 

Kevin gasped, hands clenching at Alan's back. The material of his shirt bunched under Kevin's grip, the sensation nearly unnoticed in the overwhelming rush of firm lips on bare skin. Alan found the spot under his ear and scraped his teeth lightly across it, and Kevin couldn't stop the moan that emanated from him. "A-Alan . . ." 

"Please, Kevin," Alan whispered hotly against his throat. "Please. I need this. I need you." 

He knew he shouldn't do this. Alan was on the rebound, he'd regret this in the morning . . . and then Alan licked a damp line along Kevin's jaw and all analysis went out the window. What did they have to lose, really? Lora was gone, Jordan was dead, and it had been way, way too long since it had been anyone but himself and his right hand. 

Kevin drew a sharp breath as one of Alan's hands found its way down to the small of his back and slid beneath the waistband of his jeans, his hips thrusting forward minutely as Alan's fingers sent electric sparks straight to his cock. The two men were pressed so close together that the tiny motion shoved Kevin right up against Alan, and oh, fuck, Alan was hard against him. Somehow, the knowledge only turned Kevin on further. 

" _Ah_ – wait, Alan, I . . . what if you regret this tomorrow?" Kevin said, finding his voice with some difficulty. A distant part of him was amused at the role reversal; it was usually Alan hauling _him_ back to reality, not the other way around.

Alan pulled back a little, his questing hands going still and his mouth leaving Kevin's neck. Kevin mourned the loss almost immediately, cool air hitting the damp skin and making him shiver. "I don't give a fuck about tomorrow," Alan said harshly, and Kevin's eyes widened at the unexpected swearword. "I just need tonight. Tomorrow doesn't matter." He sat back a little further. "Kevin, I'm stone cold sober and I know that one beer isn't enough to even get you tipsy. If you're going to say no, do it now." 

Kevin met Alan's eyes for a long moment, seeing both the desire and the control holding it in check. If he said no, stop this, then Alan would get up and leave and there would be nothing more said about this night. But he didn't want to make Alan leave. Didn't want to say no.

Sliding a hand up behind Alan's head, Kevin indulged in the feel of the soft, short strands at the nape of his neck, petting them curiously. Alan sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch, and Kevin couldn't resist those lips any longer. Pulling Alan forward with gentle, inexorable pressure, he leaned in until their mouths met. 

The stubble wasn't a surprise, although the texture of it against his own was different than he'd thought it would be. What he hadn't expected was that, beneath the desperation and the lust, Alan Bradley was a damn good kisser. The slide of lips and tongue against his own were dizzying, and it took Kevin a moment to realize that Alan had laid one broad hand flat against his chest and was trying to push him flat on the couch. 

Unwillingly, Kevin broke the kiss. "Easy there, Alan. If we're gonna do this, we do it my way, okay?" 

Unexpectedly, Alan laughed. "Yes _sir_ , Mr. Chief Executive Officer," he growled teasingly, and Kevin smiled to hear his friend's sense of humor returning. 

Kevin laid an affectionate hand on Alan's shoulder. "You want to do this here, or would you prefer to use the bed?" He expected to hear the latter, but Alan surprised him again. 

"I've used beds plenty of times," Alan said, a wicked twinkle in his eye. "Couches, not so often." He sprawled back against the cream-colored couch, the lazy, knowing smile on his lips and the rock-hard bulge at his crotch twin invitations that Kevin had no intention of turning down. He swallowed as Alan reached up to undo a couple more buttons on his shirt, the sight providing another jolt of lust that melted down his spine. 

"Right," Kevin said, his tongue suddenly thick and clumsy. "You, uh, you stay right there while I – I gotta grab something." 

He reluctantly tore his eyes away from Alan and stumbled over to the chest of drawers by his bed. Come on, come on, he knew he'd put them somewhere around here . . . ah, there. He snatched the small bottle and a foil packet out from under a stack of t-shirts and turned back. 

He was greeted with the sight of Alan's shirt hanging open, exposing his bare chest. Damn, but the man kept himself in shape. He'd taken off his glasses, too, somehow looking ten years younger without them. And, typical Alan, he'd found time to take off his socks as well, his bare feet looking incongruous against his expensive trousers. Kevin was drawn back over, his feet moving almost without his conscious will, and he sank to his knees beside Alan. 

Alan's eyes flicked to the bottle he held, and the corners crinkled in amusement. "You keep lube up here?" he asked, familiar echoes of _I-don't-believe-this-Kevin-Flynn_ lacing his words. 

"You complaining?" Kevin countered, returning the smile. 

"Not at all," Alan said, his mild tone a sharp contrast with the heat in his eyes. If looks could incinerate people, Kevin would be a small pile of ash on the floor. And Kevin wanted to _burn_. 

He sucked in a shaky breath, dropped the lube and the condom by the side of the couch and reached out to shove at the shoulders of Alan's collared shirt. Alan let him drag it off, then reached for the bottom of Kevin's t-shirt. The sensuous slide of Alan's fingers against the sensitive skin of his sides as he pushed the material upwards made Kevin gasp, and he raised his arms to help Alan with its removal. This was almost too good, and they hadn't even done anything yet. 

With both of them naked from the waist up, Alan reached out and pulled Kevin forward into a hard kiss that had all the need and skill of the first, edged with a demand that Kevin did his best to return. And when he did, Alan just _melted_ under him. 

"Don't let me think, Kevin," Alan whispered, his voice husky with want. "I don't want to think." 

Kevin nodded, unable to speak, and pushed Alan back to lie on the couch. The other man looked amazing framed against the brown and cream cushions that lay scattered over its surface, the subdued light picking up hints of pink and gold in his skin. It was hard to believe that Alan was here, with him, wanting this. Wanting him. 

Tentatively, Kevin reached out and touched Alan's still-clothed erection. Alan moaned, louder than Kevin had expected, and pushed his hips up into Kevin's hand. Kevin was seized with the abrupt desire to make Alan react that way again, and palmed him with a little more confidence. Alan didn't disappoint, bucking forward, back arched, and he groaned again. " _More_ ," he demanded. 

Kevin could have held out and teased him, but the desperate way Alan was writhing under his touch made him give in. He yanked Alan's pants open, tugging pants and boxers down and off with an impatience that Alan matched, his glazed eyes open and fixed on Kevin. Kevin was just as quick to shed the remainder of his own clothes, and he thought hazily that this should somehow have been awkward. But there was a fire licking deep within him now, and any hesitation was melting away in the wake of his burning bridges. 

Kevin lay down full length over Alan, his cock nestling into the hollow of Alan's hip and feeling an equal pressure in return. He shifted against Alan, lowering his mouth to lick along Alan's ear and breathing hot air on the wet trail he'd left. Alan grunted, body straining up against Kevin's weight in short, quick jerks. "Damn it, Kevin . . ." 

Kevin moaned involuntarily, rocking back against Alan. "Fuck, Alan," he breathed. "Can I have you?" 

Alan actually growled at that. "I don't care what you do, just _do_ something." 

Kevin reached out blindly for a cushion, and Alan seemed to understand what he intended. He reached up and tugged at the pillow in Kevin's hand, replacing it with the bottle of lube that Kevin had lost track of. Alan's muscles tensed and he pushed up, braced on shoulders and feet, lifting a surprised Kevin into the air. He really hadn't thought that his old friend had that much power in that deceptive frame. The lift lasted bare seconds, just long enough for Alan to shove the cushion under his hips, and then Alan lowered their combined weight to the couch again. Their cocks rubbed against each other as he did, and they both whined in unison.

Sitting back, Kevin fumbled for the bottle cap, watching hungrily as Alan pulled one knee up to his chest – add flexibility to that list of traits that he'd never noticed before – and splayed his other leg sideways, leaving himself open and wanton before Kevin's gaze. The suspicion that Alan had done this before was starting to blossom in Kevin's mind, but it was quickly drowned under the red tide of need that was blissfully shutting down his higher brain functions. 

There was a moment's resistance when Kevin pressed a lubed finger to Alan's entrance, but then the tension in Alan's muscles seemed to seep away and Kevin's finger abruptly slid in to the first joint. Alan made a soft ' _uh_ ' sound when it did, but he held Kevin's eyes reassuringly with his own. Warmth slid over Kevin's other arm where it was supporting his weight next to Alan's waist, and Kevin looked across to see Alan's hand stroking up and down his arm. 

Had Kevin been more coherent, he'd probably have made a smart comment at that point. As it was, however, all he could do was nod back to Alan and slide his finger deeper. Alan's breathing was steady, slow and controlled, and his eyelids fluttered closed momentarily when Kevin pushed in all the way to the knuckle. 

Two and then three fingers followed, Alan pushing back against his hand and breathing faster, making little ' _unh_ ' noises that seemed to be wired straight into Kevin's libido. Alan's fair skin was flushed and lightly sheened with sweat, and Kevin dipped his head down to Alan's torso and licked a broad stripe across his damp chest. Alan arched up and _growled_ , losing his grip on his leg. His heel skidded over Kevin's shoulder and came to rest on his back, and Kevin turned his head instinctively to mouth at the inside of Alan's thigh. As he did so, he twisted his wrist, turning the three fingers that were deep inside Alan's body. He must have hit the right spot, because Alan emitted a strangled scream, his heel digging into Kevin's back. 

"Enough of this, Kevin," Alan snarled. "Just fuck me." 

Kevin wasn't sure how Alan was still managing to form sentences, especially not ones that seemed calculated to drive him out of his mind with lust. If he'd known before that Alan swearing was such a turn-on, he'd have gone out of his way to provoke him at every available opportunity. 

Slowly, Kevin pulled his fingers out of Alan and snatched up the condom. He ended up ripping the packet open with his teeth, his hand too slippery to do the job, and rolled it on with shaking fingers. Another splash of lube on his palm and a few quick, unsatisfying strokes were enough to slick him up, and he edged forward carefully and pressed into Alan. 

Alan's face creased in discomfort, and Kevin paused for a moment even though every instinct he had was clamoring for him to shove deeper inside the blood-hot body beneath him. Alan's eyes snapped open, dark and smoldering. "Don't stop," he ordered, the pressure of his foot in the small of Kevin's back emphatically backing up his words. 

Kevin groaned and obeyed, working his way in with short, hungry thrusts. Alan moved with him, re-angling his hips to accommodate Kevin and finally losing that pained expression. 

Before Alan could tell him to _move, damn it, Kevin_ , he was in motion, sliding in and out with longer, deeper pushes of his hips, wringing satisfied moans from Alan. They quickly established a rhythm, flesh slapping into flesh, and Kevin reached down for Alan's cock. He wasn't going to last long like this, and he wanted to make sure Alan got there too. 

Wrapping oily fingers around Alan, he pumped him in time with the movement of their hips. Alan panted, head thrown back, face contorted in pleasure and one of the most gorgeous sights that Kevin had ever seen. 

An unexpected touch distracted Kevin slightly from the heat and the friction between their bodies. Alan's fingers slid insistently between the splayed digits of the hand that Kevin was holding himself up with, tangling their fingers together and squeezing. Kevin squeezed back, picking up the pace and snapping forward in an increasingly erratic motion. 

Alan suddenly cried out, tensing under him, and that was all the warning Kevin had before Alan was coming. Streaks of white decorated Alan's bare chest as he clamped down around Kevin, and that was all that Kevin needed before he too was thrown over the edge, gasping out Alan's name as he was catapulted into ecstatic freefall. 

Kevin slumped over Alan, his muscles having seemingly turned to jelly in the wake of his orgasm. The two men breathed quietly together for a few minutes before Kevin stretched up and caught Alan's mouth in an awkward kiss. Alan turned his head slightly, and suddenly they fit together again. 

Alan sighed as their lips parted. "Thanks, Kevin. I needed that." 

He shifted under Kevin in clear preparation for leaving, and Kevin clutched at Alan's hand where it was still entwined with his. "Hey, wait a minute. Where do you think you're going?" 

Alan's face spoke volumes. "I thought . . ." 

Kevin shook his head. "Don't, okay? You said you didn't want to think tonight." The slight smile on Alan's face told him that he'd won that point, and he pushed ahead. "So stick around. I've got this big double bed." He smirked. "I even promise not to steal the covers." 

"Oh you do, do you?" Alan replied, a full-blown grin twitching at the corners of his lips. Kevin revised his earlier conclusion – _this_ was, hands down, the most gorgeous sight that he could remember. "Alright then. But if you snore, I reserve the right to kick you in the shins." 

Kevin laughed, and after a moment, Alan joined in.


End file.
